


In Sheep's clothing

by DeviKittyWolfe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Betrayal, Dream Kiss, Dream Sex, F/M, Fade Tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviKittyWolfe/pseuds/DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: The Conclave has exploded, the world of Thedas is in danger. The Inquisition meets its soon to be Inquistor, and Solas learns that not all Dalish are as they seem. Rated M for violence, achohol references, sexual content.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking laaaarge liberties with the lore of Dragon Age. Also I have it written as Solas and Fen'Harel are one being but Solas the elf feels Fen'Harel the wolf as a separate entity. Just to ease any confusion

That was the thought that filled Solas' mind as he looked up to the wound in the Veil, the Breach as those around him were calling it. People were rushing around him, taking injured that had been too far away to be killed outright by the blast to healers. Just outside the main gates of Haven a commotion was heard, the wolf within him curious and more than a little wary. He made his way through the throngs of people, reaching the center of the commotion in time to see the small form of a dark-haired elven woman in the grasp of two guards. She was literally being dragged, completely unconscious and unaware of her surroundings. One was calling for the Seeker Cassandra, the tall warrior woman easily walking through the crowd to them. She turned to the crowd and shot a glare that had everyone scattering back to their various jobs, leaving him to watch Cassandra lean in to look at the woman.

“Lady Cassandra we found this woman at the center of the temple. She stepped out of the Fade itself.” One man said, obviously struggling not to drop the small woman. Solas wanted to roll his eyes at the way the boy strained, knowing he could hold the frail frame better than the two holding her. He stepped forward, his senses tingling as he felt the pull of an all too familiar power. A pulse of the Breach told him more than him getting closer had, as the small woman cried out and a flash of light came from one of her hands. The man holding up her right side nearly dropped the small woman as the mark pulsed right beside his head, the action spurning Solas forward to catch her. He had no idea why he reacted the way he did, his wolf growling inside him at the fact the male had dropped the young body now resting mostly against him.

Cassandra looked at him, her eyes narrowing as he caught the elven body. “Solas you are very experienced with the Fade, are you not?”

“I am, Seeker.” Solas answered as truthfully as possible, even as he waved away the other man and lifted the tinier woman into his arms. The Seeker looked at the woman in his arms then motioned for him to follow her. “Then I need you to figure out how that mark is connected to the Breach. I will send for a healer, to see if we can get her to wake faster.”

Solas followed the human woman, taking a moment while he waited for Cassandra to open the Chantry doors to glance at the face of the woman he held. His wolf snarled as Solas spotted the Dalish vallaslin for Mythal on her face, the snarl surprising the Elven age. Though he had no respect for the so called “gods” he had never had his wolf react so badly to seeing the mark. He mentally shook away the confusion at his wolf's sudden reactions, deciding he would worry about it later as he continued to follow Cassandra to the basement dungeon of the Haven Chantry. His eyes narrowed some as he was motioned to place her on one of the bedrolls inside the cells, his wolf snarling at the thought of the woman being locked away. He knew his reaction came from the fact he knew she was innocent of any wrong doing, though the reaction of his wolf causing him some worry. “A cell, Seeker?”

“If that mark is connected to the Breach then I have every right to believe that the woman is a part of the attack on the Conclave. Until I am given proof otherwise, she is our only suspect and will be kept away from the general populace, for her safety as well as that of those here.” Cassandra told him, her voice showing she would not back down from her thought process. Solas barely stifled a sigh, knowing that he was not in a position to argue at the moment. He carefully laid the young Dalish on a bed roll, settling himself near the wall near her right hand so the healer when they appeared would not get in his way nor he in theirs.

It didn't take long before he discovered something that had guilt filling his very core. The mark was spreading with every pulse of the Breach, slowly killing the woman who lay crying out in her sleep with each shot of pain that went through her hand and arm. Cassandra, who hadn't moved from outside of the cell since he had lain the small Dalish woman down, noticed his frown and him studying the mark even closer. The sight obviously was enough to have her come into the cell, one eyebrow raised as she scowled at him. “What is it Solas?”

“The mark is spreading. Rapidly. I need to find a way to extend her time, to make the mark smaller before it kills her.” came his reply, the healer beside him pausing in his examination of some of the minor wounds on her side. Solas looked to the man, Adan, and motioned to the herbs and such beside him. “Focus on her more physical wounds. She needs a mage with some skill in the Fade more than herbal remedies to save her from this.”

Adan nodded quietly and went back to work, leaving Cassandra's scowl to deepen. Solas ignored her as he shifted so he and his wolf could follow the path of magic in the arm in his hands. A soft disgusted noise sounded above him before warrior left, leaving him to smile to himself. Cassandra was easy to read, used to being in charge and not liking the chaos around them. However, he didn't let himself dwell on the Seeker as he motioned to catch Adan's attention. “I need to search the Fade for a way to assist her. Watch the mark and wake me if the changes become worrisome.”

He didn't wait to see Adan's nod, his body shifting to lie against the wall, still holding the Dalish woman's hand in his as he closed his eyes. Cassandra may not approve of his methods but she was more willing than most to trust him, a rarity from humans he had learned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fade and more Liberties taken.

Solas's eyes opened in the Fade, hoping he wasn't so out of touch with this time that his plan to trace her on this side was a failure. He was surprised to find a wooded area, the sounds of birds and other creatures sounding easily through the air. He spotted what looked like aravels not far from him, the sight causing his eyebrow to raise even as he stepped forward. With each of his steps towards the sight he took the form of his wolf, his sight growing blurry for a moment as his eyes shifted and split into six blood red eyes. His coal black furred body slunk through the shadows playing along the ground, his nose catching a scent not common in the Fade. A mix of leather, lilac and elfroot filled his nostrils, a scent he placed as the one that clung to the young Dalish woman that bore the mark of the orb. As he got closer, he was surprised to see Demons facing the woman, one he had been sure wasn't a mage, slinking around her as she stood proud in the center of their circling. Her dark tresses shone in the fake sunlight that broke through the trees around her, her bright green eyes showing an intellect he had not seen much in the Dalish that had no magical ability.

“I could give you the full extent of your magic little elf. You just need to let me in.” Purred the Desire demon that had moved the closest to the young elf, her hands lifting to attempt to touch the young woman's shoulders. Without answering the girl lowered her head as she went to one knee, a sight that surprised him.

“Mythal, protect one of your People in this time of need. El'ganar, give me strength to fight. Andruil, guide my arrows true and into the hearts of my enemies. Falon'din guide me through the Beyond should I fall. Fen'harel, be at my back and keep me safe.” a soft voice, music in sound and calming beyond all that he could understand, floated from the woman kneeling in a circle of demons. The invocation of a name he hadn't been called in so long sent a stirring within him, both of his wolf and of himself. His dark head lifted as a howl sounded from him, one he could not stop even if he wanted to. The sound brought the demons to a halt, each one looking around them. The desire demon let out a scream of rage at the interruption, her body floating before the small woman still kneeling and praying, now in elvhen. “Where are you?!”

Inside his wolf Solas smirked, letting his body rise up. Though the shape of a wolf he was much larger than the wolves of man, his eyes glinting in the shadows he stood within. Another scream left the desire demon, this one of fear as she pointed to him. The other lesser demons started to him, their intent to attack clear on their faces. He lowered himself into a crouch, feeling the muscles of his body tighten before launching him at the closest demon to him. The despair demon landed with a sickening thunk, its own scream cut short by his fangs ripping at its throat. The act spurned the others besides the desire demon to scatter, leaving him, the demon and the young elven woman in the clearing. Silence reigned for a moment, the creaking of the dream aravels all that could be heard as he and the demon stared at one another. His stare was so intent he did not see the Dalish stand, pulling the bow he had not noticed from her back. The only thing that broke the staring contest was the soft creak of a bowstring being pulled back, the sound causing the demon to turn to face the woman.

“I am no mage, demon. And I am no coward either.” is all that the girl said before releasing the arrow straight into the heart of the desire demon. A soft cry left the being before it sank to the ground, leaving him facing the woman he was trying to save. Her eyes looked him over for a moment before she dropped to one knee, her head lowering again though not in prayer. “Andaran atish’an, Fen'harel. Ma serannas na melani.”

He paused at the respect in her tone, one he hadn't heard in regards to him in the past year since his waking. His head tilted before he stepped closer to the little enigma before him. His mouth parted and he grasped her right hand between his teeth, careful not to harm her before he released her and turned. He hoped she would understand her meaning without him needing to speak, not wanting to take his normal form before they actually met. He waited for a moment, his ears listening as she stood and walked to his side. He looked at her right hand, surprised to see the mark still glowed on this side of the Veil. He narrowed his eyes at it, studying it at length before shaking himself and walking off, knowing she would follow. For a bit they traveled silently through the Fade, him searching for assistance while she followed along calmly.

“Iras vir ghilas?” The girl asks suddenly, her eyes still showing her pride even as she moved beside his large wolf body. He paused then nosed her hand softly, causing her to look at the bright mark on her flesh. “Oh......”

He wanted to laugh as she looked at the mark with some curiosity before nodding at him. He was surprised she understood he was trying to find a way to help her with that mark through actions, the girl becoming more of an enigma the more he was around her. They began walking again in silence, his frustration growing as he realized any spirits that could help him had gone deeper into the Fade than he had time to look. He sat down on his haunches, thinking for a moment. The young girl sat down beside him, her calming presence a boon to him as he thought. He needed to stem the magic connected to the mark until they sealed the Breach, the only way to fully keep the girl from succumbing to it till he could get his orb back. Suddenly an idea came to him, one that had even his wolf form smiling with the relief that flooded him as he thought of it. He stood and turn to grasp the girl's hand between his teeth again, surprised when she didn't become frightened by the sudden actions. Carefully he sent his own magic into her arm, wrapping tendrils of magic around the magic of the orb and pulling it to the center of the mark. He was sure that there was no way to fully pull it out in his weakness but this could stem it, if only till the Breach was sealed and no longer sending pulses into it.

The girl watched carefully, her intelligent green eyes staring into his. He found himself drawn to the vibrancy of her eyes, to the brightness that resided inside of her. To the magic that bubbled just under the surface of her skin. She was no mage, she herself even admitted it, but there was definitely magic within her stronger than in most elves of this age. He wouldn't have been surprised to find out she knew some spell or magic skill, though he had a feeling she would never truly admit to it. After a few moments he released her then nudged her side softly. Her head titled before she nodded and looked away.

“ Ma serannas, Fen'harel.”She pauses then looks away for a moment, clearly thinking before looking at him again with a small smile. “I need to find a way to wake. I will do it alone. And forgive me for speaking the common tongue. My Elvhen isn't as strong as it should be.”

With her assurance of going back to her body he turned and walked away, waiting till he was out of her sight before letting himself take his elven form once more. His eyes close for a moment as he felt his wolf pulling to take control again, the struggle something new he believed the small elven woman had caused. “Control yourself my friend. There are more important things.”

He waited patiently for the wolf inside to calm down, his own mind in turmoil after having listened to the girl. She was confusing to say the least, from the way her scent still hadn't left him to the way she caused such a reaction in his wolf.  
  


_**Andaran atish'an, Fen'harel. Ma serannas na melani. = Enter this place in peace, Fen'harel. My thanks for your help.** _

_**Iras vir ghilas? = Where are we going?** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the waking world of Thedas and the nightmare of the breach

Solas' eyes slowly flutter open, his body naturally stretching slightly even as he listened for any newcomers who could have come in while he slept. His nose quickly, and quite easily, caught the sent of Leliana, also known as Sister Nightingale. She was attempting to quietly interrogate Adan, the man's very gruff manner one that did not easily afford answers for the seemingly frustrated woman. Silently he sat up fully, his hands reaching to lift the young Dalish woman's hand to eye level. He surprised himself with how gentle he was holding her wrist, his actions towards the woman still confusing him. He felt, rather than heard, the spymaster move closer to him, her body crouching beside him as silent as a cat crouching. His eyes slid to the side to look at her from the corner of his eyes, his head only tilting enough to the side to appear inquisitive. “Yes, Sister Nightingale?”

“How is she, Solas?” the Orlesian accented voice came, some worry sounding for the strange young elf lying unconscious. He turned his gaze from the red headed woman and examined the hand he held carefully, surprised to see his small action may have actually worked. The mark somewhat smaller and slightly more stable than when he had entered the Fade. “I believe she will possibly wake soon, maybe in the next day or so. The mark has shrunk slightly, which is good. I believe we may be able to use the mark to seal the breach. It will take some time to see if my hypothesis is correct. I will need to search deeper into the Fade than I have already.”

“I am glad to see she still lives and is safer. While Cassandra may believe wholeheartedly that she is responsible I want to see what the girl has to say first. Perhaps she will shed more light on what happened, as well as clear her own name.”

“You wish to see a Dalish cleared of wrong doing? This is a first Sister Nightingale. Many humans would jump at the chance to blame an elf in my experience.” Solas replied, his voice not fully showing his true surprise. From what he had seen since waking, humans tended to ignore any rationality that would make elves or other races less guilty of any crime. Elves were blamed for hosts of issues, issues usually spawning from the treatment they received from humans. A soft laugh brought his gaze from the unconscious woman to the hooded one beside him, who was smiling gently as she looked down to the girl on the mat.

“I am sure you have heard I traveled for a time with the Hero of Fereldan, yes? She was a Dalish hunter who joined the Grey Warden's to save her life. She taught me many things and broke many preconceptions I had about them. She and I also went and visited a clan that had settled near the Kocari Wilds after Alistair had given them lands.” She paused to look up to Solas, surprising him with the bright smile, one filled with an innocence she normally would not show. “They and she taught me many things, improved my opinion of other races without treating me badly. This taught me more than anything else would. I would never believe any Dalish that willingly involved themselves in human matters would also be willing to harm the Divine.”

Her words brought a snort from Solas, his head shaking as he went back to studying the mark, hoping to still find a way to remove it before it could harm her. “You still sound very naive about others, though I will grant you that I doubt this girl could have caused the explosion. It will take time but I do believe magic caused this and this girl most certainly is not a mage.”

“How can you tell?”

“Her hands have typical weathering of one that wields a bow often, especially on the two fingers of the hand in which she draws the string. Also, one whom has magic usually has some sign of it on their fingertips, usually from any magic casted from the hand. There is no sign of singeing on her fingers, not or any ice or electricity having moved across the skin. Her armor is too heavy for a mage but too light for a warrior, marking her as possibly a hunter and a rogue. She probably picked skills up that assisted when the elves would enter ancient ruins looking for relics of their past.” Solas's tone was even as he spoke, showing nothing but a clinical detachment from the girl before him. Inside of his mind however, he could feel turmoil swirling deep in his gut. He was giving away much to this woman, one of those who could be instrumental in the girl's prosecution later on. The thought of her being harmed because he gave them too much weighed heavily on him, something he was unused to, to say the very least. Slowly he lowered the girl's hand to her stomach, hoping she would be afforded rest before any interrogation that may happen and stood. “I should check on the state of the Breach and on the small rifts opening. Perhaps I can find a way to close the rifts at the very least.”

He carefully stepped over the small body curled up on the ground, wincing when a small whimper sounded at the same time as a crackling from the mark. Leliena stood as well, nodding to him as she walked out. “I will tell Cassandra what you have told me. Adan should be able to take care of her, that or tell one of the other healers what to do.”

With that they both walked from the cage, Solas pausing to spare a glance to the mysterious girl on the floor. He could feel his wolf tugging him back to her, the urge to go back and hold her strong within him. He forced his wolf back down and turned away, determined to find a way to solve the mess he caused.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, Chuckles, any clue yet on what we can do about these rifts?” came the voice of Varric Tethras, the resident dwarf storyteller. Solas resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man as they walked through the bitter cold of the pass to the closest of the rifts. “I am not sure, Master Tethras. If the girl does not waken as we hope she will I do not think there will be much we can do at all.”

The dwarf let out a sigh, one that was echoed deep within Solas' chest. Though he was sure she would have woken by now she still slept on, crying out in her sleep when the Breach sent echoes of magical energy with its pulses. He checked on her more than once, each time gazing at the mark before seeking out the spirits he needed. The mark had grown once again, his magic not holding it back as he had hoped. If they did not find a way to heal the Breach soon then the girl would die, another death that weighed heavily on his mind. Why had he trusted the ancient magister? What had possessed him to give the orb to that madman? Mentally Solas shook himself, the wolf in him growling as the press of magic grew stronger. “I understand your feelings Master Tethras. Hopefully we will find a way to start sealing the rifts before the girl wakes.”

“Didn't you say it would be impossible for a mortal to enter the Fade the way she did and live? Or at least enter and come back then live I suppose.” Varric asked, somehow keeping up with Solas' longer more purposeful stride. Solas paused at the question, his head turning to look down the mountain to the very top of the Chantry currently holding the girl in question. “Yes, it should be impossible. But her body is starting to show some signs that she will soon waken.”

“You're worried that she won't wake up despite Adan thinking she will, aren't you?” Solas almost smiled at the question as he turned back to their walk. The dwarf was very observant, a trait that was causing the Elven mage to work harder at keeping his cover story and not mixing up any information he decided to share with him or the humans, especially Sister Leliana. Luckily, he had little issue doing so since neither was too involved in looking to deeply at a helping hand. “Yes, Master Tathras I am worried about her. Not only for her own sake but for ours. If my hypothesis is correct then we need her to seal the rifts and the Breach. However, I worry for her as well considering how traumatizing it all would have been as well as what has happened since the explosion.”

Varric nodded a bit beside him before they heard the distinctive sounds of battle nearby, Solas reaching for his staff and Varric for his crossbow, Bianca, in an instant. “It appears we reached the one I was going to try to close. Let's help them and then I will try.”

Another nod was all Solas got in response as they both took off running, Solas building an ice spell in his hand as they came over a rise to see soldiers trying to battle a handful of shades. He let the magic let loose from his hand, his wolf howling within him as the blast of ice hit and froze a shade solid. The dwarf beside him let lose a bolt, shattering the shade as they both leapt down the small height to the battle. The magic of the rift crackled around them, powering his spells and blasts from his staff. The energy and power he felt at the moment made his wolf more aggressive, forcing him closer to the battle than a mage should want to be and having him attack more frequently than he would normally. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice he wasn't behaving as he should, as a mage of this age would. Once most of the shades were dispatched, he flung a powered-up ice blast at the rift flickering in the midst of the fight, praying the amount of power he had derived from both the magic in the air and from his wolf would be enough to at least close this small rift.

Disappointment filled his chest as he watched the blast fly harmlessly through the rift as two more shades appeared through it. His teeth clenched in anger, at himself and at the magister that had started this desperate fight, as he began fighting off the shades attacking him and Varric. He realized, too late, that his distraction with the rift had costed them the few soldiers they had ran in to save, a thought that caused him to swear in Elvhen. Just as the swear passed his lips the sound of an arrow whistled through the air, Cassandra's voice sounding off with a battle cry meant to distract their enemies. His head turned for a brief instant, one that afforded him the view of a raven-haired woman with a bow in hand firing quickly at the demons coming through. His attention quickly returned to the battle, glad for two more to fight off the demons. The feeling of familiar energy, more concentrated and powerful paused his wolf's blood lust, the sweet mixed scent of Lilac, leather and elfroot telling more than any hurried glimpse would. She was awake.

The screech of the last shade signaled the last of this group of demons, allowing Solas to turn to the woman. His wolf clamored for him to grab her to him, an urge he slammed down even as he grabbed her wrist. “Quickly! Before more come through!”

He thrusted her hand towards the rift, hopeful that the simple motion would do more than what he could possibly teach at the moment. The sound of the magic crackling louder as a stream of the rift pulled towards gave him a moment of relief before the rift exploded, the girl taking the moment to also pull her hand away from his grasp. Inwardly he calmed the instant snap of his wolf, the beast clamoring for her, clamoring to pull her away from danger even as he bowed his head to her with a gentle smile on his lips.

“What did you do?” the soft voice from the dream he saved her from hit his ears, his wolf suddenly calming in a way that Solas did not feel comforted by. He shrugged and motioned with his head towards her hand. “I did nothing. The credit is yours.”

“So, I can help....” She said softly, the tone sounding both relieved and worried. He understood her worry, all too well. Since his awakening he had seen how Dalish and city elves were treated, saw how humanity were quick to turn on the elves for anything. His head tilted, his hands motioning to her hand as he spoke. “Whatever magic opened the breach also placed the mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake- and it seems I was correct.”

His wolf snarled his warning that Cassandra was coming closer even before the warrior woman spoke. “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”

“Possibly.” Solas answered, his eyes only glancing to the taller woman before turning his gaze to the Dalish woman. He could easily tell she was being overwhelmed with the situation, his hands clasping before him as he gave her a comforting smile. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know. Here I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever.” came Varric's voice, pulling both Solas and the young Dalish's gaze from one another. The girl turned to face the dwarf, her head tilting as she looked the large crossbow over while Varric walked closer. “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag along.”

Solas managed to hide his smirk as the dwarven rogue winked at the Seeker, the woman barely biting back the snarl on her lips. The young Dalish however smiled and gave a small half bow before motioning to the crossbow. “That's a nice crossbow you have.”

“Isn't she? Bianca and I go-a-ways back.” Varric answered, grinning at the small bit of confusion that crossed the girl's face. “You named your crossbow Bianca?”

“Yes, and she will be great help in the valley.” Varric responded, his words causing Cassandra to step forward angrily. “Absolutely not. I appreciate your offer Varric but...”

“Have you seen the valley lately, Seeker? Your men aren't in control any more. You need me.” He retorted, his words bringing another smirk dancing across Solas' lips. The human woman let out a disgusted grunt before turning away from the dwarf. Solas moved a bit closer to the girl and gave another small bow to her, keeping his facade of calm gentleness despite the inner fight he had with the wolf within him. “I am Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am glad to see you yet live.”

“What he means is I kept that mark from killing you why you slept.” Varric joked while fiddling with his leather gloves. The words brought a small frown to Solas' face, not really wanting her to possibly piece together that he had been the wolf that had helped her in her dreams. The frown disappeared quickly as he watched her focus on him, his wolf calming as her new leaf-colored eyes met his. He saw her curiosity, a burning need to learn that lit her eyes in a way few people this age would show. “You seem to know a great deal about all of this.”

“Solas is an apostate.” Cassandra answered for him, her matter-of-fact tone making Solas smirk a bit as he glanced to the Seeker. “I believe you could say that about all mages now, Seeker Cassandra.”

Looking back to the Elven lass he smiled again, his gentle look hiding the urges his wolf pushed into his mind. Urges that wanted him to claim the girl and run away, keeping her safe from the humans that stared at her with animosity and from the magister he knew was not far. Instead, he spoke again, his voice showing the control he had over himself with it's still calm and almost playful tone. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond any circle mage. I came to offer what help I could with the Breach. For it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.”

The girl listened to him, a small smile dancing on her lips, one small enough that would make a less observant man miss it or think he was seeing things. “And when this is all over?” She asked as she tilted her head, her intelligent gaze seeming to pin him to the spot.

“One hopes that those in power remembers who helped and who did not.” He paused and turned his head to the Seeker, his gaze going from playful and kind to serious as the woman met his eyes. “Cassandra, you should know; The magic here is unlike anything I have ever seen before. Your prisoner is no mage and I find it difficult to believe any mage having such power.”

“Understood.” Cassandra answered, just as serious as she always was, her body already turning as she continued. “We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

The human female started off, his own long legs turning him to follow. He could hear Varric saying something to the elven woman and her answering chuckle as they followed behind him and Cassandra.


	5. Chapter 5

After what felt like grueling fights the four had finally arrived at the forward camp, all of them pausing to check for wounds before they went to Sister Leliana's side. He saw the paleness of the young elven woman's face and he stepped closer as Cassandra and Varric began bickering, allowing his concern for her to show on his face. “Are you alright?”

Her eyes jumped from the pair not far from them to his face, surprise showing in the depths of her enthralling eyes. His wolf whimpered within him, the exhaustion of using the mark showing clearly to him and his inner wolf. “I-I guess so. Just really tired.”

“Let me know if you need any help. You do not need to shoulder it all on yourself.” He murmured, hearing the fight begin to quiet down and not wanting them to hear his words. The young woman smiled to him and nodded once before she looked to the pair, her eyebrow raising at them. “All done already? That was quick. Can we see what the next move is now?”

He wanted to laugh at her gently sarcastic tone, the tone able to chastise the pair without angering either one as they nodded. Varric clapped a hand on the girl's shoulder as Cassandra led the group, winking at her with a friendly smile. He could see the dwarf was already fond of the level headed young woman, the fondness causing his wolf to pace within his mind. He gave a silent warning to the lupine, having a very good feeling the dwarf did not see the girl as more than a friend. The jealousy that bubbled within him made him very uncomfortable, his mind used to being clear and focused. He was choosing to ignore his reactions until they had sealed the Breach, forcing himself to not notice the sway of the girl's hips as she moved closer to Cassandra's side at the table where Roderick, a Chantry priest, sat yelling at the three women. The coldness in her voice as she pointed out the Breach was a bigger issue than his pettiness made him want to smile, his wolf's hackles raising when the idiot human threatened her.

Only a short time later he found himself climbing ladders leading into a mining complex above the town of Haven, amazed at the tenacity of the young elven woman leading them. Though it had been clear that the larger and more imposing Seeker had wanted everyone to fight through the valley with the soldiers, the young woman had stood her ground as they had prepared to leave the forward camp. No amount of fussing had gained the Seeker any ground against the idea of taking the mountain path. At one-point Varric had looked ahead and called to the girl. “So.... Why this path?”

“Someone may still be alive and trapped. Also, big battles get confusing and I am still thought a danger.” She called back, the pragmatism in her thoughts about the humans making both the dwarf and Solas laugh softly, Cassandra's eyes widening as she realized what the girl meant. “You cannot mean to suspect one of our soldiers would harm you?”

“Yes, I do suspect. I am thought to be a murderer am I not?”

That sentence stopped Cassandra's words short, the rest of the trip made mostly in silence until they found the some of the bodies of the scouting group. Varric's hopeful comments almost made him want to roll his eyes, knowing that most of the humans from Haven were not so skilled as to defeat demons coming in waves. He only stopped himself as he watched the young elf kneel suddenly, her unmarked hand lowering to a mark that her eyes had found in the snow. “You may be right, Varric.”

The young girl's words were merely whispered but heard by all three of her companions, a bare warning as she stood and started moving. Solas followed at the rear, surprised at the way even the Seeker was willing to follow behind the elven woman. In only a moments time Solas and the girl heard the faint sounds of battle, their longer ears able to catch the sounds far easier than the human and dwarf traveling with them. The girl made a sound and sped up, half jogging towards it and having their entire group speed up to join the soon to be seen battle.


	6. Chapter 6

The battle they ran into felt a bit one sided even to Solas, with their small number adding to those standing against the demons pouring from the rift. And as if she’d done this a million times already the Dalish elf turned as soon as the last demon went down, hand rising to the rift to slam it shut. The moment she had she just plopped on the ground, panting as Cassandra checked on the scouts they’d rescued. Solas moved closer to the young elven woman and knelt down, checking her hand as he glanced to the humans and Varric. “More tired?”

“Yes…... but I will still try to seal the Breach, don’t worry.” The woman’s voice showed she didn’t trust anyone’s kindness at the moment, something he personally understood. His wolf on the other hand, whined in his mind, disliking her distrust of his genuine concern for her. For what felt like the 100th time he pushed his wolf down and gave a simple smile to her.

“I asked because I am concerned. While the Breach does need to be sealed, I wouldn’t want it to come at the expense of your life.”

“What’s one more body on the pile in this insanity?” She quipped as she made herself stand and dust herself off. “Don’t worry about me. I’m Dalish. We’re used to hardship by this point.”  
  
“Ah…... well I was going to say your name and chide you but I just realized I never learned your name.”

“That’s because I never gave it. My name is Arisa Lavellan, from the clan Lavellan, obviously.” As she spoke, she adjusted her glove a bit, not seeming the bit ashamed for not giving her name sooner, as in when they all met.

“I see…… it’s a pleasure to know your name, Arisa. Perhaps we should get moving before our human and dwarven friends get a bit antsy.” He kept his voice the same playful calm he’d been using but the clear line she’d drawn had agitated his wolf. She was an enigma and he was quickly learning he wasn’t sure he liked how she handled all the stress on her at the moment nor the distance she was enforcing due to the way the humans had handled anything to do with her. And if he were more honest with himself, the way his wolf was agitated unless the girl was being playful or gently sarcastic was a bit concerning. The wolf within him, what made him Fen’harel, had never been so interested in any person. This young elf though, with her intelligent eyes, smart mouth, and clearly high levels of natural magic despite not being a mage was captivating in ways he wasn’t sure he understood or liked.


End file.
